


Lights

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO goes home with Suho for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

> (cross-posted to [aff ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/2/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun)and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/11232.html))

When Kyungsoo had admitted to the others that he wasn't able to go back home to see his parents for Christmas this year, he was not expecting them  _all_  to start inviting him to their family homes for Christmas. All of them. Every single member. Even the China Line. And as touched as Kyungsoo was he, of course, turned them all down. He wouldn't impose on any of them. Christmas was a family time, and as touching as it was for them all to invite him, he didn't want to take away their precious time with their families. They don't exactly get much of it with their schedules.  
  
So he was most bemused to find his luggage set out next to their leader's on the day Joonmyun was supposed to go home for the holidays. He had quickly confronted the older, only to be told that he was going to be staying with Joonmyun and his family for Christmas, whether he liked it or not.  
  
 _("Besides..." He had said, looking at Kyungsoo oh so innocently. "I've already told Umma that you're coming. You don't want to let her down do you?" Sneaky Leader.)_  
  
And that was how the doe-eyed young man found himself in Gangnam, sleeping in the guest room of Joonmyun's family home. It was a lovely house, full of warmth and love, and Kyungsoo would happily admit that he loved it there. It was always so welcoming and the elder's family always made him feel like he belonged there. So truthfully... Kyungsoo was quite happy with how things had turned out. Sure beats staying at the dorm on his own for Christmas, that's for sure.  
  
They had only been there for a few days, a few days spent constantly at Joonmyun's side, and Kyungsoo couldn't deny the bubbly feeling in his chest every time they caught each other's gaze. He had always had a soft spot for their leader... okay, more than a soft spot... the guy had a permanent place in his heart.  
  
 _(Not that he knew. Just the very thought of telling Joonmyun about his 'feelings' was enough to send him into a state of panic. And he didn't want to hyperventilate again, thank you very much.)_  
  
He had no idea if Joonmyun felt the same about him... he doubted it... but just the fact that the older had his eyes on him just as much he did, made him almost ridiculously happy. He had been worried, when they first arrived, that this trip would be awkward for him. Without the other members around, he had no-one to hide behind or to distract the leader from him. But it turned out that it wasn't awkward at all. Okay... maybe a little. But it was a good kind of awkward, at least in Kyungsoo's eyes. Getting to spend time with the leader, just the two of them, (minus Joonmyun's family), was proving to be highly enjoyable.  
  
He couldn't help but blush though. Joonmyun had acquired this habit of sliding his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, or grabbing his hand to play with his fingers. He was constantly asking the younger his opinion on what the best Christmas special on TV was, or what was the best recipe for hot chocolate. His attention was almost constantly on him, and all the little touches was causing Kyungsoo to sit in an almost constant state of blushing.  
  
Even now, when Joonmyun had grabbed his hand to drag him outside, Kyungsoo found himself with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. It was becoming almost an automatic reaction to blush around the leader now.  
  
 _(It didn't help that they had paused by the front door, for Joonmyun to lightly slide a woolly hat onto Kyungsoo's head and wrap a scarf around his neck. "Don't want you to catch cold, even if we're not going to be outside for long." Needless to say, Kyungsoo blushed again.)_  
  
And with his own fluffy hat pulled over his hair, the elder had pulled him out of the front door, and down the path a few steps. Once satisfied he turned Kyungsoo around and once again slid his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as they stared at the house in front of them.  
  
Yet another blush on his cheeks, Kyungsoo shyly rested his own hands on top of the leader's, leaning back into his touch slightly. "Um... I don't mean to question you, Hyung, but... why are we out here?" He asked as he turned his head to look into the other's eyes.  
  
A warm smile greets his eyes before the arms around his waist tighten around him. "Just wait. You'll love it, I promise."  
  
The younger looked at his leader for a moment before nodding his head and turning back to face the house. He trusted him. He knew Joonmyun wouldn't drag him out here in the cold for no reason. So instead of commenting further, he put his trust in Joonmyun, and waited for whatever was going to happen.  
  
 _(He didn't even realise that Joonmyun's parents and brother were nowhere in sight. If he had, maybe he would have felt a little more nervous.)_  
  
They were stood like that for a few minutes, Joonmyun back-hugging the younger vocalist as the snow softly fell around them. The cold barely affecting them as their body heat was doing a fine job of keeping them toasty warm. Kyungsoo smiling almost to himself as he felt so comfortable and happy in the other's arms.  
  
He shivered slightly as the elder's breath tickled his ear, Joonmyun beginning a quiet count down. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."  
  
Kyungsoo looked towards the house, buzzing slightly in anticipation.  
  
"Six... Five... Four..."  
  
He wasn't really sure what to expect, but he was looking forward to it none-the-less.  _(And with Joonmyun's arms around him, who was he to complain?)_  
  
"Three... Two... One..."  
  
And with that, the front of Joonmyun's house practically came to life as it was lit up, and Kyungsoo felt his breath catching in his throat.  
  
It looked beautiful.  
  
Absolutely breath-taking.  
  
It wasn't gaudy, with lights of every colour flashing on and off obscenely, like a lot of the other houses around this area looked like. No... it was lit up by simple white lights, lining the roof and the window ledges, giving it a look of calm snow and ice. It was absolutely beautiful. And Kyungsoo could not take his eyes off of it.  
  
Gazing up at the sight, he found himself leaning back into his leader's embrace, a happy contented smile on his face, and a happy sigh leaving him.  
  
They stood there in silence, taking in the view before Joonmyun turned to face him, his voice soft and quiet in the night. "What do you think?"  
  
Turning to face the elder, Kyungsoo gave him a dazzling smile. "It's beautiful, Hyung. Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are."  
  
The softly spoken words made Kyungsoo freeze before blushing brightly, his eyes widening as he looked at the other man, his mouth open in shock. Did he really just hear correctly? Did Joonmyun just call him beautiful? Joonmyun? The man he's been in love with since they were trainees together? The man who's so perfect, that Kyungsoo swore he was really an angel in disguise? That man?  
  
It took a sudden gasp of air to realise he had been holding his breath, which he slowly let out in a shocked and amazed whisper. "Joonmyun..."  
  
A gentle touch on his cheek made him suck in another shaky breath, and he found his eyes flitting down towards Joonmyun's mouth and back up to his eyes as he spoke. "I like you... Kyungsoo... A lot." Kyungsoo blinked, was the other... blushing? "I have done for a while now... and... and now I know that I don't just like you... I... I love you, Kyungsoo."  
  
Was this really happening? Was this really happening right now? He had to be dreaming, right?  
  
 _(The subtle pinch to his own arm proved otherwise.)_  
  
Kyungsoo felt his eyes beginning to well up, and his heart felt almost full to bursting.  
  
"I love you. And I know that you may not feel the same way, I just... I wanted you to know." The amount of love in Joonmyun's eyes was enough to make the younger's knees feel weak. He was only still standing thanks to the other's strong arm around his waist. "I wanted you to know that... All I want for Christmas... is you, Kyungsoo."  
  
 _(If there hadn't been a blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks before, there definitely was now.)_  
  
Kyungsoo was about to open his mouth and tell Joonmyun that he loved him too, but the other quickly cut him off as he continued to speak, his eyes becoming a little sad. "I understand if you don't feel the same, I just... I didn't want to hide it from you, any more. I'm sor-"  
  
Joonmyun's words were suddenly cut off, confusing Kyungsoo for a moment before he realised that he had thrown himself forward and attached his lips to the elder's, kissing him softly and lovingly. The other's eyes had widened for a moment in shock, before he almost melted in relief and happiness and finally kissed Kyungsoo back, his arms tightening around him as the younger wound his arms around his neck.  
  
 _(What a good way to get Joonmyun to shut up... Kyungsoo made a note to remember this for future use.)_  
  
They continued to kiss for a few moments before they finally pulled away, and Kyungsoo found himself on the receiving end of his leader's dazzling smile. One that wasn't fake or forced. One that wasn't purely for the cameras and fans. No, this smile was his real smile. And one that Kyungsoo treasured seeing above all else.  
  
"I love you too, Joonmyun."


End file.
